Ring around the rosie
by Darkflower123
Summary: Ring around the rosie,Pockets full of poises, Ashes, Ashes,We all fall down!


_Ring around the __**r**__osies__**…**_

"Come on Miku! You can do it!" All the little kids chanted as rivals Neru and Miku raced each other.

No one noticed a small green haired girl coughing in the corner.

"You ok Gumi?" A smaller blonde little girl tilted her head.

"Fine Rin, Don't worry about big sister Gumi." Gumi shooed the little girl away.

"But ne-Chan," Rin grabbed her hands "… If I become sick to, will you not be lonely anymore?"

Gumi eyes widen in surprise. She didn't think anyone would notice how lonely she felt.

Gumi grabbed the small girl, inhaling the orangey smell.

"I love you Rinny." Gumi ruffled up her hair.

"I know." Rin grinned a toothless grin.

_Pockets full of posies….._

"Rin, why are you and Gumi so sick?" A boy almost identical asked the frail girl.

"I'm only a little sick, its' just a cold Len." Rin ruffled up the boy's hair, holding the side of the bed tightly.

Len eyes narrowed.

"I mean the real reason you're sick, and don't lie to me Rin." Rin's smile faltered for a second, but quickly fixed itself.

"Got no idea what you mean Lenny." She said through gritted teeth.

"Don't lie to me. You have **the** Feverdon't you?" Rin's eyes widen slightly, and then she began bawling.

"I-hic-so- sniff-sca-hic-scared Lenny!" She grabbed the collar of his shirt, kissing him on the lips.

"Please…. Stay away from me, it will keep you safe. I beg you."

_Ashes, ashes…  
__

"It's okay Miku, were all here for you." Gumi patted the sobbing girl's back.

The white shed held the sick children, fatted to die a painful death.

Miku was the next won to catch the flu.

"You'll survive Miku; you're a strong one all right." That was all Rin was able to say before exploding in to a coughing fit.

"Miku, Can I talk to you for a sec?" Gumi pulled her to the other side of the room.

"Stop crying," She commanded her "Rin is dying."

Miku snapped her head up at those words, tears glistening in her eyes.

"What?" she whispered, as almost she couldn't believe it.

"Rin is dying. She's only nine; the body isn't strong enough to fight off the infection. You need to be strong for her sake."

Miku nodded her head. If her best friend was to die, she would die loved.

_We all fall down!_

"Fight it Rin! Miku, grab a mask and get Len, Gumi, I need a bucket of water. Mekio, Hold her down." A tall pink hair woman around 16 commanded the children. Mekio and her both came to the white building when they had gotten sick about 2 years back.

"Luka, I'm not supposed to go outside." Miku bowed her head.

"I don't care- Gumi, dab some water on her forehead and neck- Just get Len!" Luka bent down and sooth relaxing words to the dying blonde.

Miku raced out of the white building, blinded by the amount of sunlight.

She let her feet guide her as the abandoned path was filled with bumps and cracks.

Miku never stopped running though, only stopping when she reached the familiar apartment.

Miku took no time in kicking the door down.

Len wildly turned around and dropped the cup of tea he was holding.

"Miku….." He stared her down, her mask, her hospital gown, her long hair.

"What are you doing? Your sick you shou-"He was cut off.

"Rin." Miku hardly breathed out. "She's dying."

That was all it took for Len to go soaring out the door along with her.

When they reached the building, Miku finally understood why no one would visit them.

There were vines growing everywhere, and the scent of bleach and death hung heavy in the air.

Miku forced the door open as Len panicked beside her.

Mekio, Gumi, and Luka were all huddled around the thrashing Rin.

Mekio cursed under her breath as one of Rin's hits landed.

"Rin." Len whispered. "Rin!" He shouted.

Luka turned around and stared him down.

"Well, Say your goodbyes and make it snappy." She would have sounded mean except for that her voice was shaking.

Len rushed over, grabbing his sister's sweaty hand.

Rin terrified eyes met his and she stopped thrashing, reverting to a deep shaking.

"Rin, I wanted to tell you how much I love you, even if your headstrong, bossy, stubborn, all that makes you you."

She smiled weakly at him, the marks standing out on her dying face.

"Thank….you..all for…..everything." She whispered.

"No, Rin! Don't leave us." Gumi cried.

"See…..you later….my… friends…" She let out a deep breath

"Be…..strong…..for….me….." She let out a deep breath before her eyes fogged up, seemingly staring up nothing.

"Rin… **Why Rin!**" Len yelled out to the ceiling, the sky, the world, to everyone, anyone who would listen to him.

He wailed out all his angst, his pent out betrayal, his feelings of being alone, but most of all, his deep bone-chilling sadness.

Miku watched terrified, already crying.

Luka was trying to keep Gumi from committing all out suicide, and Mekio was covering up Rin's- well Rin's body.

A pale arm shot out and grabbed Mekio arm, hard.

"Don't," His hair blocked his face. "Don't do it." Len's hair fell back like a curtain, reveling blue eyes tinted with insanity.

"Len, are you ok?" Luka asked the now slumping Len.

"He he, ok?" Never knew you were so funny Luka." Len let out a bone chilling laugh, making all the girls in the dorm shudder.

"You did say stay strong; I wonder exactly what you meant , hmm?" Len stroked the dead girl's cheek, talking to her as if she was still alive.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and find out girls?"

**First off, sorry for making this kind of creepy at the end, author habit.  
Um, my friend 'Miku' was humming this song, so I told her what it was really about. And London bridge.  
She told me I scarred her again. (I got the address of the guy she likes, don't ask how)**

_Ring around the rosies,_

_Pockets full of poises, _

_Ashes, Ashes,_

_We all fall down!_


End file.
